The disclosure pertains generally to blood processing units used in blood perfusion systems. Blood perfusion entails encouraging blood through the vessels of the body. For such purposes, blood perfusion systems typically entail the use of one or more pumps in an extracorporeal circuit that is interconnected with the vascular system of a patient. Cardiopulmonary bypass surgery typically requires a perfusion system that provides for the temporary cessation of the heart to create a still operating field by replacing the function of the heart and lungs. Such isolation allows for the surgical correction of vascular stenosis, valvular disorders, and congenital heart defects. In perfusion systems used for cardiopulmonary bypass surgery, an extracorporeal blood circuit is established that includes at least one pump and an oxygenation device to replace the functions of the heart and lungs.
More specifically, in cardiopulmonary bypass procedures oxygen-poor blood, i.e., venous blood, is gravity-drained or vacuum suctioned from a large vein entering the heart or other veins in the body (e.g., femoral) and is transferred through a venous line in the extracorporeal circuit. The venous blood is pumped to an oxygenator that provides for oxygen transfer to the blood. Oxygen may be introduced into the blood by transfer across a membrane or, less frequently, by bubbling oxygen through the blood. Concurrently, carbon dioxide is removed across the membrane. The oxygenated blood is filtered and then returned through an arterial line to the aorta, femoral artery, or other artery.
In small patients, particularly neonatal patients, with low blood volumes, if a standard sized oxygenator is used during cardiopulmonary bypass, excessive carbon dioxide removal and excessive oxygen delivery can result. Excessive carbon dioxide removal can lead to a deleterious change of pH of the blood out of the physiological levels. Avoiding excessive carbon dioxide removal and excessive oxygen delivery is, therefore, desired.